Facing His Fear
by AlexPH
Summary: Hermione has been off at Hogwarts to finish up her N.E.W.T.s. When she comes home for the holidays, Ron works up the courage to ask her out. Lots o fluff. P.S. I do not own the image I used for the cover. Also I don't own Harry Potter.


Ron took a deep breath hoping to steady his racing heart. Hermione was coming to the Burrow in five minutes. She had been at Hogwarts to complete her N.E.W.T.s and was coming back for the holidays. Ron had missed her terribly. He was beginning to realize how much he had taken for granted the time when he got to see her everyday. Now he hadn't see her in three months.

Ron checked his watch. She was two minutes late. _Maybe she wasn't coming?_ His heart soared and plummeted at the same moment. He wanted to see her, but he was terrified because he had decided one thing over the past few months; he was going to ask her out.

During the summer Hermione would come over to the Burrow almost everyday to hang out with Harry and Ron. It was their way of coping. Now the mourning period was over and it was time for Hermione and him to become official. Plus, Ron was starting to worry that Hermione might find a hot guy at Hogwarts who would outweigh him.

The sound of the door bell nearly sent Ron flying out the window. He raced towards the staircase before stopping himself; he didn't want to appear too obvious. After ten long seconds, he allowed himself to walk casually down the stairs.

She was in midhug with Harry. Her eyes met his over Harry's shoulder. Ron waved. The next thing he knew Hermione was strangling him in a hug. He hugged her back.

They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hey."

"I guess I'm not as popular as Hermione," said a sassy voice.

Ginny was leaning against the door frame leading to the kitchen.

Harry spun around, and a grin broke onto his face.

"Ginny!"

The two embraced and Harry pecked her on the lips.

A pain stung at Ron, a longing to feel comfortable enough to do the same to Hermione.  
After lunch the trio gathered in Ron's bedroom.

"So how's Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"It's good. Different, but good."

"How so?" asked Ron.

"Well, to start with Dumbledore's gone of course, but McGonagall is going a fine job as headmistress. And then, this is the first year where the threat of Voldemort isn't on our shoulders; that's nice. But to be honest, the biggest change is being alone. Of course I have Ginny and Luna, but Hogwarts isn't the same without our crazy adventures."

The boys asked more questions until Hermione was worn out.

"What have you two been up to?" she asked.

"Well, like I said in my owl, Harry and I are in training to be aurors."

"Let me guess, you two are making trouble as usual and the only reason you're not fired by now is because your famous."

"That's sounds about right," said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry stood up and stretched. "I'll go caught up with Ginny if you two don't mind."

"You mean you'll go snog her," said Ron.

"Oh shut up."

Ron and Hermione were left in silence.

"Well," she said, standing up, "I guess I'll go down too." She turned towards Ron's door.

"Wait!" He scrambled to his feet.

Hermione turned to face him.

"There's – er - something I want to ask you," he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Well – you see... I..."

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald. Spit it out!"

He obeyed. "Will you go out with me?"

Hermione eyebrows shot up. She began to giggle.

Ron stood there, petrified.

Hermione brushed the tears of joy from her eyes. "Of course I'll go out with you, you idiot! I've been waiting for you to ask for years!"

Ron's face relaxed into a smile. "Really?"

She nodded. "Why else do you think I kissed you back at the battle at Hogwarts?"

"I d'know. Since you didn't say anything after I thought maybe it was just an impulse and it didn't mean anything to you."

"It meant the world to me."

Ron let out the breath he had been holding in.

"Wanna try it again?" he asked tentatively.

"Why not?" she responded.

Ron stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her cheek. She closed her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
